


Foul Mouth

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: SpaceGangsters [3]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Adam and Nigel are switch subs, Aftercare, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Sex Toys, Spacedogs, Spacegangsters, Tears, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Adam decided it's time to try that... little... big... fantasy he's been having since he saw Nigel get plowed into the bed. Except, maybe a bit differently.





	Foul Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it’s OOC! I haven’t read or written or seen it in... years!

"Nigel! Can you come here?" Adam called. Nigel stood up from the tv, where he had been holding a sleeping Darko on his shoulder.

He entered the bathroom, and found Adam, still safe and warm in his bath. There seemed to be no issue, so he came in closer, and saw the slight worry Adam might be having. His face was flushed a light red, and he was almost trembling, with his dick hard against his stomach.

"What is it darling? Need some help?" Nigel asked innocently, sitting down.

"I need you to get Darko."

Nigel blinked in surprise. That was interesting. Nigel had given him a bathtub blowjob once, but Darko had never been given permission. Things were still a bit new. Nigel stood up from the toilet lid and kissed Adams forehead, making him smile innocently, like he didn’t have a boner.

"Just a moment darling." Nigel promised, ruffling his curls.

He stepped back out into the living room, where Darko had not roused. Quite the opposite, he had slumped over and fallen into Nigels spot. Nigel shook his shoulder and almost got a busted lip. Darko was up and swinging.

"Do all your lovers get that treatment?!" Nigel squawked. Darko breathed hard and leaned over, putting his hands on his knees.

"I do apologize Nigel, you startled me." He said, chuckling.

He sat up and clapped Nigels shoulder, but Nigel smacked his arm away and possessively grabbed his hips. He kissed him roughly, and Darko responded in much the same way. When they finally broke apart, breathing hard, Nigel pointed to the bathroom. Darko tilted his head in question.

"Adam has a situation, a very important one. He wants to see you." Nigel said playfully.

Darko nodded and headed towards the bathroom, but before he had walked a step his ass was smacked. He turned around to see Nigel grinning like the smug bastard he was. He put a cigarette in his mouth and headed towards the balcony, and Darko let him off the hook.

As he entered the bathroom, he saw Adam sitting there, looking flushed and embarrassed. He sat down on the toilet lid and saw what Nigel meant. Yes, this was very important.

"Darko, I... I wanted to talk to you. About us. And me, um, in the middle. I wanted to let you decide if you wanted to-"

"You're very aroused sparrow."

"I-I'm getting to that. Don’t interrupt, it’s not polite.” Adam said. Darko chuckled. Only he would be so bold.

“I started thinking about what you did to Nigel, and I-I wanted to feel that. But, I wanted Nigel to be a part of that too, and I liked seeing him... I liked when he passed out at the end. He looked very pleasured. So I wanted to know if you would like to..."

"Say the word." Darko smirked. Adam blushed harder and smiled a bit.

"Can't you... fuck me? While I fuck Nigel?" Adam asked shyly. He looked like he'd committed the greatest sin saying the words, and he covered his face.

"Adam, sweet songbird, you need to learn that you can swear. It will not hurt anyone." Darko chuckled, running fingers through his hair.

"It's... I don't like it. It's foul." Adam said.

"Well I'm pretty sure you want to get filthy anyway, might as well add foul to the list." Darko said. He took Adams hand and helped him stand up from the slippery tub, and handed him the towel.

“Did you clean out?”

“Earlier today, yes.” Adam said nervously. Darko nodded. He had seen Adam doing it all on his own whim and knew the request may be coming.

"Dry off, and wait in the bedroom. I'll go get Nigel." Darko said. Adam nodded and Darko left him to get dry, as he went to the balcony. Nigel was just stomping out his cigarette. He sighed and picked up the butt, and put it in the sand bucket Adam had left for them.

"How did that taste? Like lavender?" Nigel smirked.

"Actually, he came to ask me for a threesome."

Nigel choked on air. He was sure he had heard wrong. Adam never indicated he was ready, and certainly he would have asked Nigel. But the bastards smug face said it all.

"He also wants to take that skinny cock and put it right in you." Darko added. Nigel actually started coughing this time. Darko laughed at his red face. Despite his cockiness Nigel had gone soft, and it brought great joy to Darko making him flustered.

"We- we should go satisfy him." Nigel said, a bit too eager. Darko smirked and jerked him forward, pressing their groins together.

"I can feel that Nigel, you just can't wait to be fucked raw can you?" Darko purred, kissing along his jaw. Nigel tilted his head to give him more access, and tried to keep his composure, but he was failing. He sighed and shut his eyes, which is why he jumped at Adams voice.

"You really enjoy that."

Nigel blushed again. Adam was definitely still aroused, the towel not hiding anything. He pulled away from Darko and took Adams hips, pushing the towel off.

"Oops."

"T-That was not a mistake Ni-" Adam stopped, feeling Nigel suck on his neck.

"That does- that is nice." Adam stammered.

"And that is why you should let me touch your neck when we have sex darling." Nigel said. Adam nodded frantically.

"Yes, that's, right there is fine." Adam said. Darko smiled and Nigel got the same idea. Then they were both sucking on a side of Adams neck, while Darko took him in hand and stroked him. Adam nearly crumpled to the floor. He moaned loudly and they pulled away.

"Nigel, its starting to hurt." Adam whined. Darko dropped to his knees on the spot and looked up at Adam.

"Darling, if he lets you come now, will you still be able to have sex?" Nigel asked. Adam nodded.

"Alright then star, hold on tight." Nigel smiled.

He began kissing and licking at Adams neck, as Darko took Adam in his mouth. He swirled his tongue and bobbed his head, making Adam moan desperately. He was already so on edge, and Darko's mouth was hot and wet. He felt his stomach jump, and Nigel nip at his ear.

He couldn't take it. He started bucking his hips, and grabbed Darko's hair. Darko hummed and the vibration was the last straw. He came with a shout, and Darko swallowed him down.

Nigel moaned and rubbed himself against Adams hip, wanting friction for himself. Adam, in the post-orgasm haze, did two things at once, both petting Darko's head, and rubbing at Nigel through his pants like he knew Nigel liked.

They both moaned approval and Darko stood up, his knees popping as he did. Adam smiled weakly at him and Darko smirked back, proud of himself. That was under a minute. Adam wasn't very used to holding back.

"Nigel, think we need those things I bought." Darko said. Nigel grabbed at Adams hands, where he was still stroking him, and tried to pay attention.

"The- oh, yes, only if Adam agrees." Nigel said. Adam looked between them.

"Agrees to what?" He asked.

“A cock ring darling, and a plug. They help you.” 

"Or I could wear it. Fuck." Nigel chuckled, rubbing his neck. He was just as bad as Adam. Watching them made him want to come right there.

"I believe you have a bit more control than Adam." Darko said. He stepped forward and cupped Nigel through his pants, making him shudder.

"Or do you?”

"Let's find out." Nigel said. Adam nodded his agreement, and Darko lead them to the bedroom.

"You should undress." Adam said. They looked at their naked partner and nodded, both stripping. Adam watched with reddening ears. He was already getting excited again.

Once they were both naked they looked at each other, before Nigel gave him the go ahead to try it out. Instead of Nigel being the one to calm Adam onto the bed, he would do it. So he did, taking Adams hips and peppering his small face with kisses. Adam squirmed and giggled. This was ridiculous and he loved every second.

Before he knew it his legs hit the bed and he was crawling up onto it. He pulled back all the covers to give them space and sat criss-cross, waiting for them to move. His prominent erection bobbed against his stomach and they both eyed it like hawks at a mouse.

"Nigel, why don't you get on the bed first? We don't want Adam prepping you with shaky fingers." Darko said. Nigel nodded and climbed up, kissing Adam squarely on the lips. Adam got a bit into it and let himself fall back, until he was pinned under him. Finally they broke apart and Adam took a deep breath.

"I think you need to be here." He said bluntly. Nigel chuckled and gave it. Adam moved over, and Nigel laid down on his back, pulling his knees up to his chest, and holding them in place.

"So I just... no, I need, yes, thank you." Adam stuttered, taking the offered lube from Darko. He climbed up next to Adam and rubbed Nigels cheek softly, making him shudder.

"Just up to your knuckle sparrow, and move around." He instructed. Adam did as he said and Nigel sighed.

"You know I can take more than that. Your whole finger Adam." Nigel growled. He did seem pretty ready mentally, but he wasn't loose yet. He pushed all the way in and felt himself harden even more. Nigel was just squeezing the life out of his finger and he couldn't imagine what it would feel like on his cock.

He moved in and out slowly, too slowly, and Nigel became a mess within a minute. He was practically trying to ride his finger alone. Adam slowly stuck in another without saying a word. Nigel calmed a bit and again started rocking on his fingers.

"See how good he feels? Now put in your third finger." Darko whispered in his ear.

"But I haven't even-"

"He likes it a bit rough, and you're driving him mad." Darko chuckled. Adam looked up and sure enough, Nigels face was bright red and getting sweaty.

He pulled his fingers out, slicked then with lube again, and pushed all three in. Nigel moaned and arched his back.

"Just like that star! R-Right fucking there again. Fuck- do it again." Nigel demanded.

"Did I touch his prostate?" Adam asked, ignoring Nigel. Darko nodded.

"Seems like it. Do it again. Just massage it. You'll feel it." Darko said. Adam felt around and sure enough, he did find it. He rubbed and prodded and Nigel whimpered and bit his lip.

"Ok- alright fuck. I'm fucking ready." Nigel said.

"Put this in." Darko said, pulling something from behind his back. Adam wasn't sure where he even got it from, or when he had gotten up to get it. Time seemed to be fluctuating strangely at the moment.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked.

"Oh yes. Keep him nice and lose while I prep you." Darko purred. He kissed Adams ear and Adam whimpered.

He quickly set to slicking the thing with lube and edging it in, making Nigel squawk. He tried to sit up and look but he couldn't. Once it was all the way in he spoke up.

"Did you just tell Adam to put a fucking buttplug in me?!" Nigel demanded. Darko grinned.

"Maybe. Can you handle it?" Darko asked. If Adam didn't pick up on every twitch of his face, he would say Darko was unbothered, but he was. He was worried he had gone too far.

"I-I'm fucking fine. You know we have a safe word." Nigel huffed.

"Yes, bandana. Adam, what's yours?" Darko asked.

"Shuttle." Adam said. Darko nodded.

"Alright. Nigel, move out of the way, Adam, on your elbows and knees." Darko instructed.

Adam swallowed and obeyed. This was it, he was going to get penetrated by Darko. He knew they had all had tests, so he knew it was safe, but he couldn't help that bubbling, rushing feeling in his stomach. That anxiety over it being the first time.

"I um- I don't! I don't. Like it rough. So if you could- um- be careful?" Adam stuttered.

He felt anxiety rising and they both sensed it. Nigel reached out and stroked his hair, while Darko rubbed his back and ass. They both shushed him and let him take a few breaths, and Adam relaxed.

"Ok, just, go slow." Adam said.

He prepared for cold lube, but what he felt was most certainly a tongue, not Nigels like normal, but Darkos. That thought alone had him burying his face in the bed and moaning.

"Nigel, do you think you can get up and get me that cock ring? We'll put it on Adam here, so he doesn't bust too quickly." Darko said, before burying his face once more. He swirled his tongue around before sticking it in and Adam cried out.

"Yes, good idea." Nigel chuckled.

He moaned as he sat up and stood from the bed, making the plug rub against his insides. As the string of moans flowed freely, he searched the closet, and found what he was looking for. It looked fancy, like a mini belt. He climbed back on the bed, as Darko maneuvered Adam to lie on his back.

Nigel held it above his head for him to see. Adam blinked open bleary eyes and focused on it. He swallowed nervously and looked between his dick and the thing Nigel was holding.

"What's it made of?"

"Soft leather darling, it won't hurt." Nigel assured him. He kissed his forehead and Adam nodded the go-ahead. Nigel leaned down and strapped it on.

It was tight, no doubt. It felt odd, but also kind of nice. Adam crooned at the attention Nigel was giving his cock as he tightened it correctly. And then he felt the beginnings of a problem. 

“I-It’s too good- how can I do it?” Adam panted. Nigel chuckled.

“Let’s just find out, star.”

Nigel crawled back up on to the large bed, especially aroused now that it was time. He turned away from Adam, before Adam was complaining.

“I want to see your face when I fuck you.” Adam said in a rush. Darko hummed a chuckle of sorts against his hole as Adam keened, while Nigel simply moaned and got on his back, sliding the plug out and tossing it to the side.

“The pillows, sparrow. Put them under him, while I push in, alright?” Darko said soothingly.

He rubbed a hand down Adams back, as he tried to preform the task, while he felt two of Darko’s fingers slip in. Nigel helped a bit, lifting himself high enough to have his groin in Adams face. Adam flicked his tongue out. They were both surprised, but Darko just winked at Nigel from behind him. 

“Fuck, star. Alright. You put your fucking cock in me. Fuck, please.” Nigel groaned. Adam nodded and felt Darkos fingers slip out, making him moan. He crawled up, holding Nigel’s legs.

“Alright. Here I go.” Adam said nervously. Nigel nodded and they both moaned loudly as he pushed in, going all the way, as far as the belt allowed.

Adam keened and whimpered, finally stopping to just pant heavily. Nigel was already rocking against him. Darko started to rub his back gently as he heard a muffled sound of distress. Nigel sobered and looked at Adam, who looked ready to cry.

“It’s s-so much. It’s so good. More. Adam begged. Darko sighed in relief and kissed his back.

“Here we go.” Darko said, lining himself up.

He pushed into Adam slowly, and Adam yelled. It was intense to a point of burning, but it was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. Two at once, warm and tight and full.

“Please- please, move. Move me.” Adam said. He wasn’t sure he could do it.

Nigel panted as Darko finally touched Adams hips gently at first, before gripping them with full force and moving Adams hips, helping him move. Adam started to get it, going back and forth, ramming into Nigel hard, with no care to hold back, while pushing back on Darko. To his credit, Darko was also slamming into him, driving the heat.

Nigel was already a mess, lacking any words. He felt moans leaving his throat, and his fists gripping the sheets, but it was like he was out of body with pleasure. Adam couldn’t speak either, letting out breathy, whining moans, loudly towards Nigel. He watched his face, trying to keep his eyes open but he barely could control anything.

Abruptly he realized he was on the edge, but he couldn’t come, and it made him thrust harder, pounding into Nigel with full force trying to find release. Nigel panted and moaned, finally finding some form of word.

“C-Cacat- futu-i-”

“S-Stop?” Adam panted.

“More!” Nigel cried. With the confirmation, Adam gave it his all, and he watched in sheer bliss as Nigel reached out to grab any body part of his he could, settling on gripping his wrist.

“Are you ready?” Darko whispered, making Adam nod frantically, his eyes tearing up. It was so much, and so good.

Darko changed position without warning, directing his cock towards Adams prostate, and he screamed, so hard Darko stuttered in movement.

“Fuck! Fuck, please. Please- p-please-” Adam begged, tears falling.

He started to grind into Nigel frantically, and he felt Darko’s hand around his hips, unclipping the belt around his cock. Immediately the heat was too much, and it only took a single thrust to Nigel’s prostate for Nigel to come, squeezing him perfectly.

Adam came fast and hard, seeing stars and loosing his breath as the pleasure skyrocketed through him. He felt Darko coming as well, pulsing inside his body, and he was sure he was going to pass out.

As the last spasm left him, he sank onto Nigel’s chest, not able to move. He was hyperventilating, and tears were falling, but he felt the best he ever had. Nigel weakly rubbed his back and cheeks, wiping away tears. Darko pulled out, giving him a small amount of relief, until he felt the come dropping out of him, and moaned again, as he felt another spasm of his cock inside Nigel. He seemed dazed, but smiled at Adam and licked his dry lips until he could find the words.

“You alright my star?” He croaked. Adam nodded and hummed, before trying to speak up.

“Water?” Adam coughed. Darko carefully pulled on Adams hips, making him slide out of Nigel and moan once again. He choked on a sob and fell on the bed.

“Too much.” He said quietly.

“Good or bad?” Darko asked.

“Good.” Adam said tearfully, giving him a tired smile.

Darko smiled back and went to get some water for all of them, and time seemed to slip away, as he blacked out for a few moments. When he awoke, Darko was holding water to his lips, and Nigel was gently wiping the mess from inside his legs.

He moaned around the cup edge, at the oversensitivity, before taking small sips. When he had enough, Darko laid him back, and Nigel curled into his side without a word, instead kissing his temple.

Darko chuckled at the worn out men and took long gulps of his own drink, before crawling into bed and curling into Adams other side. He kissed him gently, and brushed hair off his forehead, making Adam smile weakly. As they drifted off, Adam was too blissful to ask them to go brush their teeth for the night, or even pull the covers up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was alright for you, readers!
> 
> Funny story, I had the first third of this draft just kind of sitting in storage? Oops.
> 
> Keep the ship alive!


End file.
